


Настоящий рыцарь

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маргери твёрдо была уверена: у неё будет самый прекрасный на свете муж</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящий рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: belana  
> Написано для команды Простора на "Вестеросские войны: Феодальная раздробленность"

С самого детства Маргери твёрдо была уверена: у неё будет самый прекрасный на свете муж. Красивый, галантный, смелый. Настоящий рыцарь.

Например, как отцовский конюшонок. Он был голубоглазый, черноволосый и очень милый, но самое главное — героически спас Маргери от злобного дворового пса. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы объявить конюшонка своим суженным. Сложнее было объяснить ему, почему они должны пожениться, но, в конце концов, конюшонок принял платок в знак расположения, а сама Маргери заполучила плащ. Потому что взрослые так делали, она видела однажды. И пусть плащ оказался потёртой тряпкой из сукна, Маргери была счастлива: она вышла замуж за самого прекрасного рыцаря в замке. Пока мать не объяснила, что их брак недействителен, потому что леди не выходят замуж за конюшат, только за лордов. Плащ пришлось отдать, платок — забрать, а расстроенная Маргери уселась ждать. Настоящего лорда.

И тот появился, пусть и не скоро. Красивый, статный, весёлый, и даже не просто лорд — почти король. Отец был в восторге от предстоящего брака, мать — молчаливо одобряла, а Маргери считала, что ей очень повезло. Будущий муж был ласков и обходителен, мужской корень его был крепок и силён, и всё это, Маргери рассказывали, составляло залог счастливой семьи, главное — зачать ребёнка. Но в первую ночь муж так и не смог излиться в неё, только себе в руку, а во вторую Маргери увидела его со своим братом. А потом её красивый лорд-муж погиб, и отец сказал, что всё равно Маргери нужен был другой мужчина. Настоящий король.

У Джоффри Баратеона были золотистые волосы, и он правил всеми Семью Королевствами. В общем, он был даже красивее и влиятельнее первого мужа, но Маргери теперь смотрела на другое. Лорас откровенно не любил Джоффри. Джоффри смотрел на Лораса как на пустое место. А ещё Джоффри подглядывал за служанками, и Маргери заключила: такой сможет сделать ей дитя. Она воспрянула духом и начала усиленно готовиться к свадьбе. Пока Джоффри не велел высечь служанку, за которой он подглядывал дольше всех. Поэтому, когда Джоффри отравили, Маргери была даже рада: она ужасно не любила плети. Правда, королевой она так и не стала, но бабушка её утешила: счастье женщины делает настоящий мужчина — и выдала её за Томмена.

Томмен был прелестным и милым мальчиком. Добрым, отзывчивым и храбрым для своего возраста. Но Маргери уже не думала, красив он или нет, крепкий у него корень или нет, а о том, когда он сможет зачать детей, даже и не заговаривала, а лишь молилась, чтобы тогда у неё ещё было красивое тело и пышные волосы. И чтобы выросший муж возжелал её, а не Лораса, с которым стал проводить слишком много времени. Впрочем, даже это Маргери особо не волновало. Потому что её мужу было только девять, и он любил играть с котятами, ставить сургучовые печати и читать сказки о драконах. До тех пор пока к нему не прилетел настоящий чёрный дракон и не увёз в свою волшебную драконью страну. Впрочем, поговаривали, что Томмена Баратеона просто съели.

После Маргери даже не задумывалась о замужестве. Сначала на Семь Королевств напала драконья королева, и Тиреллы старательно вспоминали, как сражались на стороне Таргариенов против узурпатора Роберта Баратеона. Потом на Семь Королевств напала армия Иных, и Тиреллы быстро складывали вещи, внезапно осознав, что в Эссосе климат лучше. А потом драконья королева и Иные уничтожили друг друга, и Тиреллы спокойно возвратились в Хайгарден. Вот тогда Маргери и вспомнила о замужестве. Вспомнила — и содрогнулась. Семь Королевств остались без короля, а, значит, будет новый, и ему потребуется жена… Замуж за короля Маргери не хотела. Опыт говорил, что их слишком часто убивают, а Маргери ещё надеялась познать хоть немного мужской любви, пока груди не обвисли, и лунная кровь не перестала приходить.

К счастью, у нового короля уже имелась жена, и Маргери облегчённо выдохнула, направив свой взор на неженатых вассалов отца. Она даже нашла подходящего, но тут услышала о возвращении таргариеновского закона. На войне погибло слишком много мужчин, осталось слишком много одиноких женщин, и королевство должно восполнить потери... В общем, король Эдрик Первый разрешил мужчинам брать двух жён, и они с королевой Ширен обещали подать пример первыми. А Маргери под многозначительные взгляды отца начала складывать вещи. Она отправлялась в Королевскую Гавань и надеялась лишь, что новый король будет не настоящим рыцарем, лордом, королём или мужчиной, а, хотя бы раз в жизни, просто настоящим.


End file.
